nazarethfandomcom-20200214-history
Godiva Jackson
Godiva Jackson Godiva Jackson is an important Judan Tower politician and Reformer. One of the "Gang of 6" of young successful Tower citizens that alongside the older Brunelle and Rufio overthrew the Tower's status quo and established the Reforms. Jackson was an outspoken demonic philosopher who believed highly the Tower had potential to be the most fair faction for all supernaturals. Life Little is known of Jackson's life other than that she was born in 503 AU near Colryme and was turned in 523 in Colryme by a Judan Baron known as Eadward. Early Unlife Godiva initially served her baron and sire as a negotiator. She spent up to the 550s doing this before she became a Baron herself and hated the centuries long Prefect of Colryme Gendrick, who was also Dux of the Judan Clan. Jackson met with the other Reformers at their first Conference in 567 AU and pledged to work towards a fairer and more safe Tower. Connections in Dunwall Godiva Jackson left her Barony to work for Sabehrt Godwin for a time and developed a friendship with him. It was him who sent her to Dunwall on behalf of High Covenmistress Duvelina Prudhomme to secretly overthrow the long serving Radilus Prefect of Dunwall who was corrupt and working with the Diabol to beat his other Prefect enemies. While in Dunwall around 577 AU she was present for the Dunwall Peasant Revolt and leanred that the legendary Unbound Commander Antoinetta was behind it. She talked with Antoinetta and nearly joined the Unbound but disagreed with her violent nature, believing the Tower had potential to be a pacifist system. She succeeded in overthrowing the Radilus and claimed Prefecture herself, being supported by the young Barons who were in on Reformer plans. As Prefect of Dunwall she survived 87 assassination attempts by other Prefects.In 580 AU she resigned as Prefect and joined fellow Reformer leader Raport and Tomaidh in a quest to the ruins of the Julian Empire where they destroyed an artifact that had unknown reasons for existing. She returned to the known world in583 AU where she and fellow members of the Gang of 6 were called Treasonous by Convention and put on trial in Marvais. Mercy It seemed all was over for the Gang of 6 until two elder Prefect's intervened, Rufio the Younger and Gregory Brunelle used their considerable influence to save them. In private, Rufio and Gregory asked to join the Reformers despite their age. The 6 allowed the two to join and thus the Reformers became 8. Bailiff of Anzenia In order to protect Godiva, Rufio appointed her Bailiff of Anzenia. She served in this position until 600 AC where the famed Colryme COnvention happened. Between 583 and 600 as Bailiff Jackson gained considerable influence among young Judans when she claimed they could be "warriors and kings of the flame" instead of being "traitorous and greedy scoundrels". In 587 AU she enraged the Elders of the Tower when she was elected Dux of the Judan Clan by the youth. While she remained Bailiff of Anzenia she also served as Dux. Dux of the Judans As the first of the Reformers elected to the Dux position besides Brunelle and Rufio she worked with them to make their clans support major reforms to the Tower and fought off intrigue by the Elders opposed. By the 590s she had helped all the other Reformers get elected to Dux positions and stood posed to make a great move at the 600 AC Colryme Convention. Colryme Convention At the 600 AC Colryme Convention the Dux's took turns making speeches all Pro-Reform and rallying the younger prefect's and barons and even some elders. Godiva's speech was legendary, calling for an end to the "Octavian Mindset" of Prefecture's as "feudal mini kingdoms" and a change to the function as described in the Octostatutes and Traditions, that of a Mediator and an Overseer. She also famously called out the actions of Gendrick and called for the imprisonment of "selfish Elders". At the end of the convention this imprisonment happeend as Brunelle and Rufio revealed their support for the Reformers and seized many Prefects and Elders. It is said they were quietly executed beneath the convention hall. Post-Convention Godiva declared herself Archon of Colryme and helped change all the laws and do the reforms at the 601 AU Convention. She stayed in Colryme as the youth took over and became an Elder on their Council of Elders. It is said as the years went on Godiva became enemies with Gregory Brunelle over his treatment of youth in Marvais and especially hated his successor Vanessa Delcroix for her non chalant attitude towards oppression. As an Elder, she fought for equality and fairness and tried to negotiate with the Unbound. She became friends with kargul and sabehrt godwin after they met in Colryme. Kargul invited Jackson to his War-Room as an Advisor and she served in this post until the 700s. As the industrial era came around Jackson stopped making many public appearances and resigned as an Elder in Colryme. She was saddened by seeing the Tower revert to oppression and seemingly retired to a castle near Colryme around 757 AU. The fate of Godiva Jackson is a mystery to all but her friends. Official Tower records state she was assassinated by a Diabol pack as of 759 AU at the age of 236 but some say she still visits Kargul and Sabehrt, some say she serves on the mysterious Inner Circle, some say she killed herself in a rage, some say she is simply locked away in her castle writing philosophy. Her present status is unknown but her legacy is well documented. Legacy Godiva Jackson is seen as the most Just of the Reformers, the idea of a fair Tower being her brainchild, she is also seen as a legend among Judans for her incredible combat prowess, it is said she once defeated Diego Moncaldo or at least held him off while working with kargul in celonia. She is postively remembered by those who have known her as a "rare example among demons".